<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkstar by crestedhearts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322234">Darkstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts'>crestedhearts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Secretary's Secrets (FFVII: Rufus Shinra) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you get saddled with watching Darkstar, Rufus's loyal hound, after Reno decides he would rather do something more interesting with his time.</p><p>Needless to say, you catch Rufus's regard, but in the most miniscule of ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Reader, Rufus Shinra/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Secretary's Secrets (FFVII: Rufus Shinra) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why are there no Rufus fics? I found maybe three or four on this entire site! Is it because he's difficult to write for, maybe? Either way, here's the beginning of a giant series focused around the reader and Rufus, with Darkstar as a cute addition. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkstar absolutely adored you and it was all Reno's fault. In hindsight, you should have known that the Turk would have saddled you with the giant purple hound the moment Rufus had been forced to part with the canine to make a show to the public.</p><p>       'Take care of the hound,' he had said. 'It'll be fine,' he said. 'Boss won't even know you had him,' he added as he had walked out the door.</p><p>      'Fine', your ass.</p><p>      It had been three hours since then and the damnable redhead was supposed to have picked him up nearly an hour ago. Not that Darkstar was complaining, oh no, the odd feline and canine mix was lying complacently at your feet underneath your desk, his head in your lap, taking in the offered scritches with relish. Even when you had shifted from the boring gray couch to your desk, he had followed, butting your hand to force you to pet him.</p><p>      If you hadn't had your itinerary cleared by Rufus himself after being notified that the public speech would last well into the night, you would find Reno and kick his ass then push him down the highest staircase in the building. You had fantasized about it for at least thirty minutes, Darkstar slobbering all over your fingers when you paused in your scratching, but you quickly snapped out of it when you heard the tell tale whir of helicopter blades on the roof.</p><p>      "Well, Darkstar," you hummed, scooting your chair back and allowing the large dog to clamber out from under your desk,"looks like your charge is back."</p><p>      He huffed out a breath through his nose and took the edge of your skirt between his teeth, dragging you outside of your office and up the staircase to the landing pad where Tseng stood patiently, holding the President's itinerary for the week. The male look extremely surprised to see you being pulled along by the hound, unusual for him, and the surprise faded to faint amusement as you skidded to a halt beside him. Darkstar waited patiently at your side, releasing your skirt in favor of nudging your fingers to pet him.</p><p>      "I see Reno decided to leave Darkstar with you against President Rufus's orders."</p><p>      "Yes, well, there was nothing I could do." You fixed your skirt and sighed at the holes poking through from sharp teeth. "He disappeared the moment he got the words out. I will say, however, that Darkstar makes far better company in an otherwise empty floor."</p><p>      Tseng nodded in understanding. "I expected nothing less of him. [Name], is it?"</p><p>      "Yes. [Name] [Surname]. I'm one of President Rufus's lower secretaries." You cleared your throat politely as Darkstar wove between your legs, nearly throwing you off kilter, and sat down, letting out an odd rumbling purr that was neither cat nor dog. "Please, Darkstar, don't…"</p><p>      The hound was as stubborn as its owner and nearly as clever. It opened one eye to look at you then nudged your hand obstinately, turning to fix Tseng a stare that dared him to stop him. The man simply raised an eyebrow and looked forward towards the helicopter where several guards stood, escorting President Rufus Shinra himself out of the cab.</p><p>      Every time you saw the president, which was maybe once or twice a week, he never ceased to impress you. He was prettier in person than he was on television, but it was his personality that you really wanted to take a crack at. There was no way that the man didn't have demons; he had to have plenty to be the heir of Shinra, after all. That cool and aptly worn arrogance had to break sometime and you wanted to be there when it happened.</p><p>      But for now, you were more worried about your cushy secretary job and the dog between your legs that could get you fired, or worse, gotten rid of. Darkstar was keeping an eye on Rufus as he approached, dutifully going about his duties, but remained underneath you and Tseng's amused regard.</p><p>      "He seems to like you." Tseng turned forward. "Mister President."</p><p>       "Tseng." Rufus's eyes, steely blue and glowing, were critical as he assessed his bodyguard eagerly butting his ears between your hands. Then, he took his time moving from the dog to you, taking in the holes in your skirt, the standard issue blouse you wore, and then your face. "And who are you?"</p><p>      "This is [Name] [Surname], one of your lower secretaries, sir. Reno apparently showed up and left Darkstar with her." Tseng sent you a sideways glance. "As to be expected."</p><p>      "I see." And that seemed to be it; Rufus and his unnerving gaze turned from you in dismissal to his bodyguard. "Darkstar, come."</p><p>    The hound rumbled in displeasure but rose to its feet to follow its owner. He gave your fingers a final nudge before loping after Rufus, falling in line with the man's footsteps until they disappeared behind a corner.</p><p>      As you gave an apology to Tseng and made your way back to your office, keen on changing into a new skirt and hightailing it home, you had a little inkling that this wouldn't be the last time you would be seeing Rufus Shinra because of Darkstar.</p><p>      Far from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>